Leviathan
Leviathan is the eleventh creation of God and a prototype for monsterkind, he is the first thing corrupted by The Beast . Biography Birth Leviathan is born because God learn that Legion will create monsters, God fears for his children and create Leviathan as a prototype to see the issues of monsterkind . Life and Death He make no issues until his corruption by The Beast and try to kill the Seraphims, he is destroyed by God . He appears, centuries after, in Purgatory and is ressurected by Legion . Release He frees himself and is quickly joined by his brothers Behemoth and Ziz . He is fighted by all the Seraphims and is saved by Samael . Personnality Before Corruption Leviathan was, before his corruption, kind and faithful to God, he loved all his siblings as well as his uncles and his father, it's what allow The Beast to corrupt him . After Corruption Leviathan is, now, only kind with Behemoth, Ziz, Typhon and Legion, he supports purgatory masters younger than themselves but don't like them, he hates humans and views them in the same way as Helel but hates angels too, the only specie he seems to respect is the Weaker Gods . Powers * High-Tier Nigh Omnipotence : Leviathan is very powerfull and is surpassed only by the Primordial Beings . ** Master of Purgatory Physiology : Leviathan is a Master of Purgatory. *** Super Strength : Leviathan is the third strongest entity in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them and The Beast corrupted him quickly . *** Super Speed : Leviathan can move extremely fast . *** Super Stamina : Leviathan needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . *** Immortality : Leviathan lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . ** Conversion : Leviathan is able to convert humans into Masters of Purgatory . ** Power Absorbtion : Leviathan can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power . ** Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . ** Water-Breathing :'' ''Leviathan is able to breath underwater and is immune to suffocating. ** Purgatory Manipulation : Leviathan can manipulate and shape Purgatory with few efforts . ** Hydrokinesis : Leviathan can manipulate, generate and shape any liquid things . Weaknesses * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Leviathan is still vulnerable to his older siblings . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Leviathan because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . Other * 'Purgatory Seals''' : Leviathan can be trapped by the Purgatory Seals, he, however, keep almost all his powers inside . Category:Masters of Purgatory Category:Strongests of Specie